


Girls

by aCyanideKiss



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fem!Mikey, Fem!Patrick, Fem!Pete, Genderswap, Incest, Waycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aCyanideKiss/pseuds/aCyanideKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Waycest/Incest Gender Swap Fem!Mikey Fem!Pete Fem!Patrick<br/>Gerard is a bad boy and semi-popular. Mikey is a bad girl and popular. They're really close though. Everybody find their relationship normal, just really close siblings. Mikey has one secret she won't tell Gerard and Gerard keeps that same secret from her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is waycest as in incest between Mikey and Gerard Way. This is not real considering Mikey is obviously not really a female. Do not read it if you do not like it because really what is the point in that.

When Gerard woke up it was 6:00 he had 3 hours before school started. Normally Gerard would sleep in but today was different. Today was his first day of 12th grade. He had gone to bed early, last night so he could look perfect. No Gerard is not a popular preppy kid, he is one of the bad boys at the school or at least that’s what his classmates labeled him and his friends. His sister in the other hand was a popular girl. She wasn’t preppy she was in fact one of the bad girls, but she was still popular because she was friends with the preppies. She has 2 friends that are like her, that Petra and Patty, and even Patty tended to play on the safe side. Gerard walk up stairs to go wake up Mikey.

When he got to the door he knocked then opened the door. Mikey was asleep in her bed cuddling her teddy bear Gerard had gotten her when she has 4. Gerard lightly shook her. “Mikes time to wake up, I know how long it takes you to get ready, come on if you get up now you’ll have plenty of time to get ready and get Starbucks.” And with that last statement Mikey woke up with a “Starbucks?” and Gerard laughed. “Yes if you get up and get ready I’ll take you to Starbucks.” Mikey smiled. “Thanks Gee I’ll be down in a hour or less, okay?” Gerard smiled back “Okay Mikes.” and with that he left to go get ready himself.

Gerard had taken a shower, gotten dress, checked his backpack to make sure he had everything, smokes a cigarette, and watched some weird show when Mikey finally came down. She look beautiful, her dirty blonde hair straightened flowing down her back to at least her butt with a beanie, she wore a Royal Bones corset top she had gotten from Hot Topic last week, she had tight black skinny jeans that looked like a second skin, and combat boots.Her glasses looked like something you’d find on a hipster. Her make up was light and simple with dark blacks and bright red lipstick to make it pop. She threw on a cropped leather jacket to finish it off.

“How do I look Gee?” Mikey asked. Gerard smiled and replied with a simple “Perfect.” Mikey grinned and grabbed her backpack, “Okay then let’s go to Starbucks.” Mikey said dragging Gerard out the door then hopping into the passenger seat of the car. Gerard got in and threw his backpack into the back seat. He drove down to Starbucks then him and Mikey got out. They went in and ordered their coffee. They sat down at a table and began to talk. “So Mikey got a crush on anybody, I need to know who to threaten.” Gerard said. “Yes I do and I’m not gonna tell you.” Mikey said taking a sip of her mocha frappuccino. “Ahh come on Mikes, I’ll tell you if you tell me.” Gerard said. Mikey just rolled her eyes.

“Gerard it’s a secret and I’d like to keep it that way, I’ll tell you everything except that.” Mikey said. “Fine then went was the last time you mastrbated?” Gerard ask. “Two days ago at around 20:35.” Mikey said. “See you’ll tell me that but not your crush, what the fuck Mikes?” Gerard said. “That is the one thing I’ll keep to myself Gerard so don’t complain.” Mikey said. “Fine then I’m not gonna tell you who I like.” Gerard said crossing his arms over his chest. “Whatever Gee, let’s both get another cup and then head to school.” Mikey said standing up. They both got another cup of coffee and then Gerard drove them to school. 

When they got to the school parking lot they hopped out of the car and started walking together until they both saw their group of friends. “Meet me back here so we can get lunch together.” Gerard said then grabbed Mikey’s face and kissed her on the forehead. “Okay Gee see you in choir.” Mikey said and walked the opposite direction as Gerard. Gerard was welcomed by his friends and Mikey was welcomed by her friends. That was the start of their day.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard kisses Mikey every time they part even if just for five seconds in their own house.

“Hey Gee ever since I’ve known you, you’ve kissed Mikey on the forehead or cheek before you part, why is that?” Ray asks Gerard ask they hang out around the tree in the school garden because they still have 15 minutes before they have to go to class. “Well because, what if that one time I didn’t kiss Mikey on her forehead or cheek and just that once I forgot to and that was the last time I saw here. It’s a fear of mine because one time I didn’t do it at the supermarket when she was five because I was just like I’ll see her in five minutes or so and my dad managed to loser while me and my mom went to get bananas. We found her but I always thought what if we didn’t. I felt really guilty.” Gerard explains. “Really wow that sounds scary.” Frank said. “Yeah so that’s why I always give Mikey a kiss before we part even if only for a minute in our own house.” Gerard said.

The bell rang. “Where you guys going?” Gerard asked. “Gym.” Frank said. “Science.” Ray said. “Oh well fuck you guys I have math.” Gerard said. “Have fun man.” Ray said and then walked to his locker. Frank patting him on the back and heading to his locker as well. Gerard trudged over to his locker dropped his shit off and grabbed his math notebook and textbook.

When Mikey had reached her friends, one of her preppy friends, Amy “Hey Mikey I love your beanie. I’ve missed you.” Amy hugged her and Mikey laughed. “Amy I was at your party last Monday.” Amy pouted. “I know but still that was a party it’s not the same.” Petra cut in. “Stop complaining Amy she’s here now so shut up.” Petra said poking her face. Amy stuck her tongue out. “You guys are weirdos.” Mikey laughed. “Whatever Mikey what’s your first class?” Patty asked. “I have gym.” I say. “Damn it I have Spanish.” Amy said. “I have math.” Petra said. “And I’ve got History.” Patty said. Then the bell rang and they all headed to their lockers. Mikey then heads to gym.

When she got to gym she got dressed and headed back out to the gym after she made sure all of her stuff including her backpack and shoes were safely locked in her locker. When she walked out she saw Frank. “Hey Frank.” Mikey said. “Hey Mikey what’s up?” Frank said when he saw Mikey. “Nothing much, you know same old same old.” Mikey said. “Wow Mikey you are so interesting why don’t you tell me more.” Frank said sarcastically. “Oh shut up shorty.” Mikey said using Frank as an armrest. “Oh stop it I might still grow.” Frank said. “Keep telling yourself that shorty.” Mikey said messing up Franks hair. “Whatever awkward knees.” Frank said pouting. Mikey just laughed.

Both Mikey and Gerard went through their day until lunch. “Hey Gee whats up?” Mikey said. “Nothing I hope it’s okay Frank and Ray are coming too.” Gerard said. “I’m fine with that as long as they know that their asses are sitting in the back,” Mikey said. Gerard laughed and pointed behind Mikey “You can tell ‘em.” Mikey turned around and said “You are welcome to come but your asses are going to be in the back.” Mikey said then walked to the car. “Actually Gee can I drive?” Mikey asked. Gerard thought for a minute then threw Mikey the keys. “Be careful.” Gerard said. “You know what Gee I think school lunch doesn’t sound so bad now,” Ray said scratching the back of his neck. “Ray stop being a baby and get your ass in the car, she’s not that bad.” Gerard said and hopped in the car. Mikey pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Starbucks. 

They order their coffee and get a table. “So guys I’ve been wanting to ask you three a question.” Gerard says. “Shoot Gee.” Mikey says. “I’ve been thinking and I was wondering if you wanna make a band?” Gerard asked looking at them. “I’m up for it.” Ray said. “I second that.” Mikey said. “Hell yeah.” Frank said. “Wait what instrument can Mikey play?” Ray asked. “I learned how to play the bass over the summer, I’m not to bad if I do say so myself.”Mikey said. “She’s great.” Gerard said smiling. “But if you really want to hear something beautiful, you should hear her s-” Gerard said but was cut off by Mikey slapping a hand over his mouth. “Well damn Mikey I was just gonna say you’re a great si-” Gerard tried but once again but Mikey once again shut him up. Mikey is wonderful singer.” Gerard said before Mikey could stop him.

“What the fuck Gerard.” Mikey said. “Woah calm down Mikes, he was just saying you’re a great singer it’s not like he’s saying you’re great at giving blow jobs.” Frank said. “Well he wouldn’t know in the first place.” Mikey said. “Mikey why are you freaking out your brother, who has an angelic voice in the first place, is complementing your singing voice you should embrace it not get pissed at him.” Ray said. “Well I know but it’s just Gee is the only one I sing for.” Mikey says looking at her shoes. “But you’re in choir.” Frank says. “Yeah but my voice is mixed in with a bunch of other voices.” Mikey says. “Why don’t you like to sing in front of people.?” Ray asked.

“Two years ago when she was a freshman she auditioned for a solo in choir and she had a throat infection and so her voice was a little off and when she auditioned it sounded a bit off. The choir teacher said ‘That sounded like road kill and made me want to kill myself, how the hell would you think that would get you a solo. You’re brother’s voice is so gorgeous why can’t you be like him?’ I then flipped my shit. Mikey wouldn’t sing to for a while and I basically had to beg her to sing to me.” Gerard said. “Wow thats messed up.” Frank said. “Yeah and that’s why Mr.Aleod got fired. I reported her for bullying.” Gerard said.

They talked a bit more then headed back to school. When they got there Mikey seemed a bit out of it. “Hey Mikes you alright?” Gerard asked. Mikey gave a small smile “Yeah I’m fine Gee just really tired.” Gerard was still worried but smiled and said “Okay let’s get to choir Mikes.” Then they were off.


	3. Chapter Three

Once the school day was over Gerard and Mikey went home. They headed into the kitchen when Gerard said “Hey Mikes you want to order pizza?” Mikey looked up from the homework she had started. “Sure Gee get pepperoni lovers.” Mikey said. Gerard ordered the pizza and looked at Mikey. “It’ll be here in ten minutes or it’s free set the timer.” Gerard said and Mikey looked at the clock then nodded. When the pizza arrived Mikey Answered the door and said “It’s been 12 minutes but here’s 2 dollars.” Mikey said taking the pizza while handing the guy the $2, taking the pizza, and slamming the door in his face. Mikey walked back into the kitchen and handed him $13 dollars back to Gerard. “Mikey it only took him 9 minutes.” Gerard said. “Yeah but he doesn’t know that and now he’s got two bucks.” Mikey said taking a slice of the pizza. Gerard laughed and rolled his eyes.

They finished eating they went and sat on the couch watching some random cartoon and Gerard said “Mikey can I ask you a question?” Mikey looked away from the T.V. at Gerard. “Yeah sure Gee.” Mikey said. “Okay I know you said you weren’t going to tell me who you liked but, can you give me some hints?” Gerard asked. Mikey smiled and said “Sure Gerard, here are a few; he has black hair, greenish hazel eyes, he likes comic books, is a great artist, he is super pretty, and has this perfect voice.” Gerard thought ‘Wow this guy seems great how could I beat all that?’ Gerard thought this because well he had this weird little crush on his little sister that he knows is wrong but he doesn’t care he just really likes Mikey. If you couldn’t tell Mikey just described Gerard to Gerard so well he won’t think those complements are to him.

“Oh okay he seems nice Mikey, I’m just glad it’s not Frank because I know he’s not that good of an artist.” Gerard said. Mikey smirked and said “You really are clueless aren’t you.” Gerard’s widened “Wait you do have a thing for Frank?” Gerard said. Mikey shook her head. “No Gee I don’t have a crush on lil’ Frankie.” She giggled. “Okay Mikey that’s good I don’t want to have to kick Frank’s ass, I’m too lazy for that shit.” Gerard says looking back at the T.V. “Hey Gee I’ll be right back I’m going to go call someone real quick.” Mikey says and Gerard kisses her on the forehead and she got up and started walking towards her room.

One she’s in her room she pulls out her phone and calls up Ray, Ray is the wisest person she knows. The phone rings and then is picked up “Hello?” Ray says. “Hey Ray this is Mikey I need to talk to you, can you come over it important?” Mikey asks. “Yeah sure I’ll be right over.” Ray said then hung up. Five minutes later the doorbell rang. Mikey ran down the stairs. Gerard had already gotten the door. “Hey Ray what you doin’ here?” Gerard asked. “Nothin’ just came to talk to Mikey, she called me saying it was important.” Ray said. “Okay come in.” Gerard said stepping aside to let Ray in. “Hey Ray thanks for coming.” Mikey said from the stair case. “Come on let’s talk in my room.” She added Gerard kissed her cheek real quick and began walking.

“So Mikey what’s so important?” Ray asked closing the door behind him sitting next to Mikey on her bed. “Okay so I like this guy and I don’t think he likes me back, considering it’s wrong for me to like him and stuff. I mean like I know he loves me, he says it all the time and he kisses me too but not the way I want him to kiss me and I don’t want him to know I like him like this because it could ruin our entire relationship, you know what I mean? I just don’t know what to do Ray.” Mikey said looking at Ray like a lost puppy. “You love Gerard don’t you, and more than a brother too. You Mikey James Way and in love with your brother.” Ray said smiling. “Is it that obvious?” Mikey asked. “Yes and you know what I’m not going to judge you Mikey so don’t worry. I think it’s cute, and hey you never know maybe he feels the same way. I think you should love who you want to love and that’s that.” Ray said. “You really think so Ray?” Mikey asked that same lost puppy look still on her face. “Yes I do Mikey.” Ray said.

Mikey and Ray had started to get deeper into the subject when Mikey said “But I’m ugly how am I supposed to get Gee to like me when I’m ugly?” Ray frowned. “Mikey sweetie, you are not ugly you are a rose in a field of daisies. Gerard always talks about how cute you look. Hell today we were talking in Gym and he said ‘Ray doesn’t Mikey look beautiful today, I mean she’s always beautiful but today she just looks wow.’ And while he said this he got hit in the face with a dodge ball and let me tell you the kid that hit him looked scared shitless. I mean the kid started to yell out ‘I’m sorry Gerard please don’t rip out my soul.’ He just laughed and looked the kid in the eye all serious and said ‘It’s fine, just don’t let it happen again because remember, I am worse than any god damn ginger on this earth.’ I kid just nodded and fled. Anyway the point is you are a beautiful girl Mikes especially in Gerard’s eyes to him you are a Batman in a world of Superman.” Ray said. “Wow Ray that was really deep.” Mikey said. “Yeah he actually did say that to me one day and I thought it was so cute.” Ray said smiling once again.

 

“Well I got to go Mikey, I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ray said hugging Mikey then leaving the room. Ray got downstairs and went up to Gerard. “Gee, this important who do you have a crush on?” Ray says. “Why?” Gerard asks. “Because I know Mikey’s crush and if you tell me the right answer I’ll tell you. Remember I know when you’re lying.” Ray says looking into Gerard’s eyes. Gerard sighs and says “Fine it’s kind of Mikey, but don’t hate me man I know that so creepy shit and all but it’s not my fault.” Gerard said and Ray smiled and said. “Well my dear Gerard, today is you’re lucky day. Now trust me go hit on your sister and ask her out tomorrow at lunch, me and Frank will go to lunch by ourselves.” Gerard paled “What the fuck Ray I can’t I mean-“ Gerard started but Ray cut him off. “Yes you can and you will or me and Frank will tell everyone that you still sleep with that teddy bear Mikey got you when you were 10 that says ‘Bestest Big Brother in the World’ on it’s t-shirt.” Ray said. “Fine Toro but this better not be a set up.” Ray smiled and said “You’ll thank me later.” With this Ray left the Way’s house.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know every time they part Gerard does kiss Mikey but it would get annoying if I wrote it every time so I’ll only right it every once and a while.

Gerard walked into Mikey’s room. “Hey cutie what’s up?” he said standing in the door way. “Oh um hey Gerard, did Ray happen to tell you anything, anything at all?” Mikey said playing with her feet on her bed. Gerard walked over and said “No Mikes why?” Mikey blushed no reason um can you help me pick out an outfit, for tomorrow Gee?” Mikey asked. “Yeah sure.” Gerard said and they started looking of red and black plaid flannel, black skinny jeans, Gerard’s black hoodie, combat boots, and beanie, and accessories. “Thanks for helping me Gee.” Mikey said. “No problem Mikes, say why don’t you come down to the basement tonight and sleep with me like old times, sound good?” Gerard asked. “Sure Gee I’ll be down in a couple of minutes.” Mikey said. Gerard head down to his room to let Mikey get changed. All he could think about is ‘Wow I must seem like the biggest pedo in the world right now.’

Gerard saw his mom come in. “Hey Gerard what’s going on how was school?” she asked. “It’s was good. Same old same old. You know how it is.” Gerard said smiling a bit. “Well I’m glad nobody gave you trouble honey. Tell Mikey I said goodnight also your father is working until 2 tonight so make sure when you get up in the morning not to wake him up okay sweetheart.” Donna , Gerard’s mom, said. Gerard hugged her then went into his bed room. A few minutes later Mikey came down in just Gerard’s hoodie and boxers. Gerard would be lying if he said he didn’t get the least bit excited about that but he ignored. Mikey hopped in bed and snuggled in with Gerard. She had turned the light off before she got in bed so it was pitch black. “Goodnight Gee.” Mikey says in her tiny tired voice. “Night night Mikes.” Gerard said back in his equally as tired voice and they both slowly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Gerard woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off and started to gently shake Mikey awake. “Mikey time for school babe, get up and I’ll get you Starbucks again.” Gerard said and Mikey woke up. “Just let me throw my clothes on and I’ll be down stairs, I took a shower last night.” Mikey said walking up stairs. When Mikey walked up there she was greeted by her mother. “Mikey honey why were you in Gerard’s bedroom and why are you only in his jacket and boxers? Did you and Gerard- I’m mean are you two- because I’m completely okay with you to being together but you could of at least told me.” Donna said. “I wish mother but I’ll tell you if it ever happens.” Mikey said and walked to her room. See Donna was the first to know of Mikey’s crush on Gerard, Mikey had told her when she was still in the 3rd grade before she knew what the fuck incest was and how wrong it was to society. Donna was still okay with it though as long as her babies are happy.

Mikey got dressed and quickly put on her basic make up. She went down stairs. “Hey Gerard, ready to go?” Mikey asked. Gerard looked up and said “Sure babe lets go.” He opened the door and held it open for Mikey. “Thanks Gee.” Mikey said walking out the door. “No problem sugar.” Gerard said checking out Mikey’s ass as she walked out and towards the car. Donna just sat there and smiled as she watched it all go down. She shipped it. Gerard hopped in the drives seat while Mikey got in the passenger side. Gerard drove off towards Starbucks just thinking about how he was going to ask out his 16 year old sister. Like seriously how the fuck do you do that?

When they got there they ordered there coffee and sat down. “Mikey it’s just going to be me and you for lunch, Ray and Frank are going to McDonalds instead.” Gerard said. “Okay we’re going to come back here right?” Mikey asked. “Yeah.” Gerard said nodding his head. “Hey Gerard you wanna know what I find funny?” Mikey asked. “Sure Mikes.” Gerard said. “That only Petra, Patty, Frank, and Ray know we’re related.” Mikey said. Gerard raised an eyebrow and said “Really?” Mikey nodded “Yeah do you know how many times I’ve been asked ‘Why do you always hang out with Gerard, why does he kiss you, are you dating or what?’ and I always reply with ‘Nah he’s just my best friend since ever.’ And they just say okay and walk away. I mean we have the same last name and only the choir old choir teacher caught on me were related, I mean like what the fuck?” Gerard laughed. “Well Mikes that is pretty funny, I mean I knew people we’re stupid but seriously. I mean it explains why I have people coming up to me and asking ‘Are you and Mikey dating or something?’ and I just say ‘Nah Bruh’ and walk away. Mikey giggles “Oh god the whole school must think we’re dating.” “Yeah plus you wear my clothes all the time.” Gerard says. They finish up their coffee and head to school. They pull in, walk up together, Gerard kisses Mikey’s forehead and they part their separate way towards their friends.

“Hey Gerard how’s it been with Mikey after what I told you last night?” Ray asks. “Well I’ve been worrying I’ll screw up at lunch, ugh she slept in my room last night, I found out the whole school pretty much thinks we’re dating anyway do to the knowledge they don’t have that we’re related, and I um almost got a boner because according to Mikey proper sleeping attire when you’re sharing a bed with your brother is his jacket and his boxers.” Gerard said. “Well damn that sounds pretty damn interesting, I’m so glad you filled me in Ray or I would be completely lost.” Frank said. Ray replied with “I know right.” And laughed. “I’m confused.” Gerard said. “Don’t worry it will all make sense after lunch. By the way come to me and Frank right when you get back, we all have choir together and we’re doing group projects so we’ll have plenty of time to talk.” Ray said and then the bell rang.

Once Mikey reached her friends Petra and Patty pulled he aside. Petra said. “Ray talked to us last night.” Mikey’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell us that you had a thingy for Gee?” Patty asked. “Wait you’re okay with it?” Mikey asked. ”Of course we are, Ray called us and Frank over to his house last night and told us. We all think it’s cute.” Petra said. “Oh okay.” Mikey said stunned. “Hey guys you wanna know something weird?” Mikey added on. ”Sure.” They both say. “It may just be my imagination but Gerard has been hitting on me a lot lately. Like last night he offered to let me sleep in his bed with him last night which he hasn’t done since I was 14, unless I had a nightmare. Plus he’s been calling Sugar a lot which isn’t a usually nickname.” Mikey said. “Well Mikes, what did you say and maybe he wanted to spice it up a bit.” Petra said. “Well I said yes and you’re probably right, but only calls Frankie Sugar when he’s fake flirting with him.” Mikey says. “Honey don’t over think it come on let’s get to class.” Patty said as the bell rang.

They went through their classes until it was lunch. Gerard was waiting in the same spot as yesterday when Mikey got there. “Hey Mikes ready to go?” Gerard asked. “Duh let’s go.” She said. They got in the car and drove. Once they got to Starbucks, they ordered their coffee and sat at the same table as always. “Hey Mikey I have to ask you um something.” Gerard said. “Shoot Gee.” Mikey said. “Okay don’t hate me but will you go out with me?” Gerard said. Mikey was at lost of words this would never be what she thought what Gerard was gonna ask. “Ye-yes Gee.” Mikey stuttered. “I’m sorry Mikey I understand if you ha- wait did you just say yes?” Gerard said “Yes Gerard I will go out.” Mikey said. Gerard had the biggest smile on his face. “Hey Mikes you wanna start heading back to school?” Gerard asked. “But we just got here.” Mikey said. “I know but just come on.” Gerard said. They got in the car and Gerard drove back to the school. They just sat in the car and talked about what happened and they figured out what Ray had did. They got out of the car Mikey leaning against it Gerard standing in front of her. “Hey Mikes can I um kiss you?” Gerard asked. “Sure.” Mikey said. They both started to lean in the Frank came running over and yelled “Cock block!”

 

Gerard never wanted to kill with someone so much more than he wanted to kill Frank right now. “Franklin Anthony Iero get your short little ass over here right now!” Gerard yelled. “Run Frankie run!” Mikey yelled as Gerard started to chase after him. Gerard chase him around until Ray grabbed Gerard’s arm. “Bro calm down.” Ray said. “But he prff and adjanffw.” Gerard said. Ray laughed “Dude just listen, you and Mikey are going out tonight and it’s a fancy restraint so dress nice, then you’re going home to change and all of us are going to the club.” Ray said. “You really planed this out didn’t you?” Gerard asked. “Yes, me and Frank will help you get dressed and Petra and Patty will take care of Mikey. Now lets get to class ass hat.” Ray said and they all headed toward the school.


	5. Chapter Five

School went on and they attended all those shitty little classes until it was time to go home. Gerard and Mikey walked out of the school hand in hand. They were the new ‘IT’ couple of the school but, nobody knew they were related. That could possibly because Mikey’s last name is Rush because Donna knew if she had the last name Way she would get teased and called Milky Way or something, Donald understood. Gerard, Frank, and Ray all called her Mikey James Way when they used her full name.   
They got to the car and Ray said “We’ll be there at 21:00 to help you get ready for the club you need to be at Wisteria Garden at 19:30 for your dinner.” Then went to his car. Gerard drove him and Mikey home. Once they got there they were greeted by Donna “Hey there sweeties.” “Hey mom.” Mikey said. “I got to take a shower.” Gerard said and ran down towards the basement. “Is Gerard okay, I didn’t know he knew what a shower was.” Donna said. “He’s fine. He just got himself a new girlfriend and is taking her out on a date.” Mikey said. “Oh who is she honey and it’s okay I’m sure she isn’t as pretty as you.” Donna said and Mikey just smirked. “It’s me mom he asked me out and he’s taking me to the Wisteria Garden for dinner.” Mikey said and her and Donna started to jump around. Then they heard Gerard yell from the bathroom “Hey what’s with all the jumpin’?” And they burst out into laughter.   
“Come on Mikey let me help you get ready.” Donna said and headed up stairs. About 2 hours later Gerard and Donna were at the bottom of the stair case waiting for Mikey. Donald came into the house yawning. “What’s going on?” Donna smiled. “Gerard’s taking Mikey on a date, they’re going to the Wisteria Garden. “Oh wow isn’t that cute.” He said walking up to stand next to Donna. Then Mikey started to make her way down the stairs. She looked amazing wearing a light blue dress that had flowers on it, white laced heels, pearls that Gerard recognized as Donna’s, retro-ish glasses, and an arrow ring. Gerard just stared. “You know you are the weirdest parents to be okay with your kids date each other but you are hella cool.” Mikey said. Donna and Donald just smiled. “I always find it so cool how many glasses you have.” Gerard said helping Mikey down the last step. “You look beautiful.” Gerard whispered in Mikey’s ear and she blushed. “Bye mom bye dad, Ray, Frank, Petra, and Patty are coming over later to help us get ready for a party later.” Mikey said. “Thanks for the heads up.” Donna said.   
Once they got to the restraint they walked up and Gerard said “We have reservations.” The guy looked up and asked “Name?” Mikey then said “Way.” The man looked at them and then said “Right this way.” And gave one of those weird laughs as though he just made the funniest joke in history. They walked over to a cute little table for two right under a tree the bared Wisterias. They sat down and then were handed menus. A waitress then came over and said “What sound you like to drink?” Mikey looked up and asked “Do you have coffee?” The waitress looked confused but said “Yes.” Mikey smiled and said “We’ll both have coffee.” She said smiling and the waitress walked away. “You’re a weirdo.” Gerard said. “I know.” Mikey smiled. When the waitress came back with their coffee they ordered their meals. Once their food got there they dug in. “This pasta is great.” Mikey said smiling. “So is the steak.” Gerard said. Once they finished eating they ordered dessert. “This cake is amazing.” Mikey says. “I know right.” After they’re finished Gerard asks for the check which is just over a $90. They drive back and when they get home Ray, Frank, Patty, and Petra are waiting in their living room eating pizza. “Aww Mikey you look lovely.” Ray said. “Come on Mikey let’s go make you look hella fine.” Petra said as her and Patty drag Mikey upstairs. All Gerard can think is ‘Dear Lord, I’m going to get a boner.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short it had to be for it to work


	6. Chapter Six

Mikey, Patty, and Petra were all in Mikey’s room and looking for something sexy for Mikey to wear to the club. They decided on a short black leather dress, black pumps, and a few accessories. Mikey was now wearing here normal glasses and altogether she looked like a high end prostitute. “You look great.” Petra said finishing Mikey’s hair which she had just straightened. “Where did you even get this dress from?” Patty asked. “I got it from the mall, I can’t remember which store though.” Mikey said. “Let’s go see if the boys are ready yet.” Petra said and they all got up and headed down stairs They boys were ready, in fact they were waiting at the bottom of the stair case. “Hey Petra how much you wanna bet Gee has a boner from seeing Mikey?” Frank yelled. “I’m willing to bet every dime I have.” Petra said. “Hey Mikey you wanna check for us?” Frank said. Both Mikey and Gerard blushed. “Shut up and let’s go.” Gerard said wrapping his arm around Mikey’s waist.

“Who’s going to be the designated driver?” Gerard asked. “Patty.” Frank said. “Why me?” Patty asks. “Because you are a goody two-shoes.” Frank said. “Am not.” Patty said. “You so are.” Frank said. “Shut up.” Patty said. “So Patty are you going to be the driver because if not I will.” Petra said. Patty sighed “No I’ll be the driver.” Patty said. Once they get to the club Ray and Frank head to the bar, Petra and Patty head on to the dance floor, leaving Gerard and Mikey to stand there awkwardly. They got sit at a table when Gerard said “Frank is an assbutt.” This cause Mikey to burst out in laughter. That’s when Frank and Ray walked up handing Gerard and Mikey a beer. “I love fake I.D’s.” Frank said. “What’s so funny Mikey?” Ray asked. “Frank’s an assbutt.” Mikey said. Frank gave her this weird look. “I beg your pardon?” Frank says. Gerard started laughing. “You had to be there.” Mikey said. Frank just shrugged. The night went on.

G E R A R D ‘ S P . O . V

By 1:00 I was pretty drunk. Mikey had walked off to go to the bar,30 minutes ago and still wasn’t back. Being the good older brother I am, I was worried. So I went out looking for her. When I found her some douchebag had cornered her and was trying to hit on her. Mikey looked really uncomfortable, she is really awkward when it comes to being hit on. I walked up and the guy had just said “So you wanna get out of here, we can go to my place.” Mikey had opened her mouth but I said “Hey douchebag how about you leave her alone.” He turned around frowning. “What are you her dad, I think she can make her own choices.” He said. I punched him in the face, pulled him down by his collar and whispered in her ear “No I’m her brother asshole and if you think you’re getting into her pants, you’re mistaken.” Then I push him back and I put an arm around Mikey “Come on Mikey let’s go.” I say then the guy did the dumbest thing he could have done he yelled “Fine she’s just a fucking slut anyway!” I let go of Mikey and said “Hey Sugar can you go get Ray and Frank for me?” she nodded and ran off the their table. Once she was gone I turned around and let lo0se on the guy. “She is not a fucking slut, she in fact is a virgin who is in a relationship at the moment, and if you actually knew her you would know you should be afraid right now because I could easily kill you but I’m not gonna go to jail over some vermin like you.” I say calmly as I beat the shit out of him. People had gathered and one kid I recognized was filming the whole thing. 

Ray and Frank had walked up and Frank said “What’d he do?” “He called Mikey a slut.” I said kicking the guy in the jaw then I walked away. Ray shook his head and said “Dumb ass.” Frank nodded his head in agreement. “I wrapped my arms around Mikey’s waist as her, Patty, and Petra walked over here. “Thank you Gee.” Mikey said and tilted her head to kiss my cheek. “You wanna go home?” I ask and she nods. “You guys wanna stay at our house tonight so Patty doesn’t have to do so much driving?” I asked and they just nodded. “Come on let’s go.” Patty said leading the way to the car. Once we got home I said “Petra and Patty you can have Mikey’s room for tonight, Ray you can sleep in the spare room, and Frank you get the couch.” “What why do I get the couch when all of you get beds?” Frank whined. I sigh “Find, hold up.” I move the coffee table, take of the cushions, pull out the pull out mattress, and grabbed blankets and pillows. “Happy now Frank?” I asked and he nodded “Thank you Gee.” He said “No problem I said taking Mikey’s hand and leading her down to the basement.

I grabbed my Smashing Pumpkins shirt and a pair of boxers and hand them to Mikey. “Here you Sugar.” I said kissing her on the cheek. “I’ll be right back I have to use the bathroom.” I say and walk towards the bathroom. Once I got in there I shut the door and locked it. I looked in the mirror, I looked like shit. How could I be dragging Mikey into this shit, she wants it but I don’t know what to think. I love her and that’s wrong. Everything I do is wrong. I’m such a fuck up, I mean school just started and already my math, English, and history teachers hate me. I’m ugly so how does someone as beautiful as Mikey love me? I’m just her ugly, stupid, annoying, disgusting, dumb older brother so why does she love me? Then a thought came to mind. I opened up my medicine cabinet and pulled out my razor blade. I look at it for a minute then I look down at my thighs. I start to slice, once I have seven on my left and eight on my right I look at my wrist and slice three times before Mikey knocked on the door. “Gerard did you fall asleep, do I need to come in and get you?” she asked. “Sorry Mikey I’ll be out in a minute.” I say. I clean up my cuts. I throw on my big sweater, it covers my hands and my thighs seeing its three sizes too large. “I walk out of the bathroom and Mikey said “Come on Gee let’s go to bed.” and she pulled me along to my bed. I turned off the light and hopped in bed and cuddled Mikey so we were spooning. “You’re the big spoon and I’m the little spoon.” Mikey said and I chuckled “Yes Mikey you’re the little spoon and I’m the big spoon.” I say kissing the top of her head. “Goodnight Gee.” Mikey said. “Goodnight Mikes.” I said then I heard her soft little snores. She was asleep and I soon followed falling asleep to the sound of her tiny little soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look it's in someone's point of view no more third person yay or ney?


End file.
